


For everyone's sake

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BBS canon divergence, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation mentioned, KH 3 speculations/spoilers (Subject X), M/M, Platonic Relationship, Slow Burn, Union X speculations/spoilers, memory loss mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: It just was a simple favor, more likely a dare, now that I look back to it.Sure, sneaking into Radiant Garden's castle sounds crazy in of itself, but the rumor seems too insane to ignore.A secret basement?People being experimented on?I'll be sure to punch Lea in the mouth if it's just a dumb trick of his.Still, with my heart pounding out of my chest, anticipation overruling this absolute stupidity, I just have this...feeling...Something, hopefully someone, was calling me; my heart seemingly following its request. Whether or not this dungeon is even real, whoever was inside wanted to get out, and fast...
Relationships: Aqua & Eraqus & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Eventual Skuld/Ventus, Isa & Lea & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus & Chirithy (mentioned), Ventus & Skuld (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Rescue Mission

_"Where are you going?" _  
"Um..." Lea oddly hesitated, a more than mischevious smile crossing his dimpled cheeks; "To the castle? What do you _think_ is over there?"  
"Smooth as always, huh?" Isa easily quipped, jamming an elbow in the redhead's waist.  
_"But there are guards up there..." _I scrunched a brow, confusion already clouding my mind; _"What are you going you doing to do anyway?" _  
"Duh, haven't you heard the rumors? We're gonna find out the truth!" That statement was met with a smack in the head; "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
The teen said nothing, sending a glare to Lea before turning to me with an equal stare.  
"You're not going to rat us out, are you?"  
_"Why would I want to do that? You're pretty fun to hang out with." _  
_To be honest, I never had friends my age...Or maybe not the ones I remember... _  
"-See? He's a cool kid, right?" Isa didn't even spare a glance, but continued with me.  
"Still, you're pretty fast, we could use that..."  
_"But why would you want to break into a castle!?" _  
"Seriously Ventus, you're hopeless..." Lea unfortunately whined; "You really don't know what they do in there? -Look, you can tag along with me, it'll be great!"  
  
_"Only if you tell me the rumors, then I'll consider." _With a more than childish pout in place, I stood my ground as my heart was already beginning to pound.   
_I know I shouldn't be stalling like this...I need to find Terra and warn him about that guy, but-...from the sound of it, it seems like there's a nasty rumor floating around._  
  
_But why?_  
_Why would a World this nice have some dark secret to hide?_  
_And why does that feel so-_  
  
"Alright, we'll tell you...But don't chicken out on us, got it?"  
_I don't know why, but I want to know...Besides, it won't be too long, right? _  
_A little mischief won't be too bad, right?_

~~

Unfortunately so, we came to a pretty restricting compromise.  
Lea, even if he's an arrogant goof-ball, knew most of the castle's interior like the back of his hand.   
I, on the other hand, being trained for years under my Master, Terra, and Aqua, wasn't supposed to use any magic in front of other people in the Worlds.   
Even if most of the halls were empty, there was still that scientist (Ienzo included), the two guards, this so-called Ansem the Wise, and who knows what else lived here as well. 

We couldn't risk getting caught, not a chance...  
_"Hold on Lea,"_ I harshly whispered to him, even as it bounced off the vacant hall; _"I think I know what to do...Just-...don't freak out, okay?"_  
_Forgive me Master, this is for a good cause, I promise... _  
"I don't see why not." Lea carelessly shrugged, "What are you going to do?"  
_A lot more than you expect, actually... _  
Without better judgment, I held out an open palm. _"Don't let go, alright?" _  
Even with a blush that would match his hair, he slowly complied, dodging my gaze in the process. Brushing the thought away, I pressed a hand to my chest, feeling the magic flow through my veins as the command came to be.  
  
_"Vanish." _There was a flash of light, then nothing, not even our shadows. But even with the magical camouflage, there was nothing to hide Lea's exasperation; something I quickly silenced. _"-I said be quiet! This won't last forever, you know...Where do we go now?"_  
"I uh-..." Even if I couldn't see him, he was clearly tongue-tied; "It's just down here, to the lab. Even practically lives down there, so he always catches us."  
_"Alright, I got it."_

~

We managed ourselves inside without a hitch, thank the Light, even with the waiting game between an automatic door and refreshing the Vanish spell from time to time.  
_Still, I'm surprised it's not as strong as the rest of my spells...Oh well, you pick and you choose. _  
Finally, as the cold-blooded man left the chamber, Lea removed himself from my clearly soaked palm, rematerializing in another burst of light.   
"Oh my _god...Oh my god!" _My surely traumatized friend gasped aloud, but he soon smile ear-to-ear, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world! I made friends with a wizard! ...Warlock, maybe? -But whatever, Isa's going to freak out when he hears this! -No, no, even better! How did you even do that!?"  
_"Um...Lots of practice?" _I blushed in embarrassment, not having Vanish to cover me anymore; _"But keep this a secret, alright? I'm not supposed to tell anyone."_   
"No problem, you can trust me, a hundred percent!" 

_Well, I have my doubts... _  
"Still, this is so cool." Lea was easily at awe, scanning the multitude of files, metal, and whatnot; "The basement has to be here, right?"  
_"How should I know? I don't burglarize this place every day." _  
"Please, says the bratty magician over here." He childishly stuck his tongue out, "But~, I'm sure there's something good right over there."   
Just by the glowing monitor was a similar metal door, automatically sliding open and all, as it lead us down an incredibly open space of stone foundations and rows upon rows of glass beakers attached to the walls.  
_That's strange...Why are there hearts inside...? _  
  
A stone dropped in the pit of my stomach, possibly deeper than the downward spiral Lea ushered me towards, weakly lit by fluorescent bulbs alongside the ramp.  
_There was no denying it...That right under the cheerful exterior of the Garden, the Darkness of pain and misery lies underneath.  
Light must always end in the Darkness, that's how the world works...All that remains of the shell of Day-_

"-Geez Ventus, don't back out on me now! We're so close, I can feel it." His boisterous confidence echoed through the depths, steeling my heart once again as another door came to sight. With another hiss, were both winced to the more than blinding corridor; an unnatural, artificial white in contrast to the dim metal of before.  
_"...Is this it?" _I finally found my voice, scanning the rows of identical cells, barred with a single window covered in chains as an untold Darkness was seeping inside.  
"No doubt about it...Man, this is super creepy." With not another word, the door closed behind us, leaving in a room that was as silent as a grave.  
  
_And the rumors are true...What were those scientists even thinking, trapping all these innocent people here? _  
Even with our footsteps ringing out, there wasn't a single word, not a single sign of life trapped inside.  
_But it's strange...My heart was pulling me inside, even if I wanted to find out the castle's secrets._  
_It felt familiar...Like someone was calling me..._  
Just like that, my chest lurched again, almost stealing my breath away as I stopped short of one chamber door.  
  
_In the deepest Darkness, there was a single piece of Light...It's right here, I know it... _  
"Ventus? Hey, what's u-" Lea's apprehension died in his throat as I summoned Wayward Wind, pointing it to the vacant lock as the blade eagerly glowed.  
There was a click, then silence...Even with the excruciating calm, my heart was hammering without remorse, to just swing open the door and grab whoever was locked inside. Even so, with Lea's obvious confoundment, I calmly grabbed the handle and pulled, the hinges uncomfortably creaking to life.  
  
I breathed in, the atmosphere attempting to crush my lungs, as my voice was finally wrung out.  
_"Hello? It's okay, you're safe..." _Even with light streaming inside, it could barely break the gloom, hiding all signs of human life...all except for a pair of honey-gold eyes...  
Before I could blink, even breathe nonetheless, the figure fell unto me, leaving the sound of tears to remain in it all.  
  
"Thank you...Thank you..." She whispered into my ear, holding on close like she would drift away from my grasp; my previous sense of elation was drowned out in the miserable flood my heart provided.  
_That voice...Why does it feel like I should know her?_  
I broke out from the impossible revery as the mystery girl pulled away, tears staining her cheeks. They were as pale as the walls around us and hair as dark as the darkness she was trapped in.  
_Beautiful...Almost like a gode-_  
  
_"Come on..."_ I swallowed the deja vu that attempted to paralyze me, holding onto her just a little bit tighter; _"Let's get going, okay?" _  
There was not another word, just a simple nod, a smile, and Lea's more-than-flabbergasted gawk.  
Even so, hand-in-hand, we began to walk back out to the world above, full of the light and hope she had previously lost.

~~

Getting in was the easy part, but getting out was a far greater challenge in of itself. It was all about leaving not a trace, even when we had an escapee in tow.   
I managed to Vanish the three of us seconds before Even and Ienzo crossed our paths, the young apprentice glancing to us in childish intellect before he was ushered onward.  
We hid in the shadows as a conniving guard made his rounds, a dastardly glint in his good eye that brought an unwarranted chill down my spine.   
Ansem was nowhere to be seen, thank the Light, and the two living mountains paid no heed as we slipped past their surveillance, holding our breaths all until we were out of the castle's vindictive gaze.  
  
Nevertheless, as we were heading to the market district, the girl never let go of my hand.  
_Not that I didn't mind or anything, it felt nice...oddly familiar at best..._  
"-Hey Isa! Guess what we did?" Lea charged up ahead, a smile already widening as the blunette mindlessly chewed on a popsicle stick.  
"Oh boy, did you get kicked out ag-" As soon as he looked to us, the stick clambered to the ground, bug-eyed and mouth agape with definite shock and awe.  
"Seriously, you really should've been there, Ventus was an absolute maniac! He went through everything without them knowing, -Oh yeah, and did I mention he can turn invisible? 'Cause he did just that! And he had this super weird sword that just popped up out of nowhere and _Bam!_ We got in and right out of there, no problem!"

Even with the thrill of it all dying down, I couldn't help but sigh.   
So much for keeping it a secret...   
But surprisingly enough, Isa turned to me (and the girl still glued to my hip) in pure disbelief, even as the proof of our endeavors stood right before us.  
"You-...You got to be joking, right?"  
_"Well, I wish I had..."_ I awkwardly shrugged, _"How else would I have found her?"_  
_Besides following the gut-punches of intuition, that is..._

_"And speaking of that, how about we introduce ourselves? Since we're not in a rush to do anything else, you know."_  
"-Got it! I'm Lea, the one that everyone should remember, and the smarty-pants you all know and love here is Isa."  
_"...Alright, I guess that's something."_ I chuckled aloud, surely locking eyes back to her; _"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven, okay?"_  
She softly nodded, courage gathering in her smile bit by bit.

"It's nice to meet you...Ven, Lea, thank you so much for helping me."  
"You're very welcome, princess. And I'm sure you have a name as astonishing as your looks, huh?"  
"When did you become the romantic, Lea?" Ignoring the playful tussle, I saw her eyes soften, slowly but surely disconnecting herself from me.  
For some reason, I felt my chest twinge in pain.

"My-...My name is X." She cast her gaze to the floor, already choking with regret; "I don't remember my name, so that's what they call me...Subject X."  
The playful atmosphere died on impact.  
"Wow...A wizard _and_ a Jane Doe? Talk about a weekend." Another smack of the head killed Lea's attitude as well.

_"Who's Jane Doe?"_  
"It's just a placeholder for anyone who has no identity, something like that." Isa nonchalantly waved the notion away.  
_"Oh...So you don't remember?"_  
"I'm afraid so..." X sighed to herself, "I'm sorry for this."  
_"Don't apologize X, it's not your fault. We're your friends, and I'm sure we can help you somehow."_  
"Well, the first thing we should do is get her some good clothes." Lea finally piped up, motioning to the medical gown she possessed, "Can't go running around with that all the time. Let's pitch in on munny, alright?"  
_"That's good...Maybe we can ask if anyone knows her too." _  
"Sounds like a plan! Come on, we don't have all day."

~~

No matter who we turned to, no one knew who X was. While we were glad that neither scientist or guard reared their ugly head for us, there was no telling how long it took until they realized her disappearance. Even so, the shopkeepers were incredibly sympathetic about her current situation; offering to cut the prices to even offering some free food in consideration.   
_Even if the experiments were a rumor, everyone puts their hearts before anything else. It's really comforting... _  
Still, with the sky slowly turning orange, wasting far more time than we anticipated, we were surely running on steam at this point.   
  
"Well, that was a bust." Lea flopped on a wooden bench, clearly exhausted, "But that's really weird, I thought someone would know _something _about her, right?"  
"I suppose so. Maybe that's the same thing with Ven, huh?"  
_To the Light, these guys are going for my throat at this point...I mean, I can't blame them. We save a random stranger that no one even knows she exists.  
Maybe she's from another World like me...But how am I going to find her homeworld if she doesn't remember it?_

_"If that's the case...I think she should come with me." _  
"Huh? And why's that?"  
_"I know someone who might help us, and he might be able to help X's memory." _I nodded to myself in confirmation; _"And besides, the guys back at the castle would look for you two first. It's too risky if X stays with you." _  
"Yep, I knew it was meant to be." Lea cracked a sarcastic grin; "But that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for that whole jailbreak junk. We're going for a rematch next time, no magic, nothing!"  
_Really? Last time I heard, he was squealing like a high-school girl._

With that thought, I cracked a slight grin.  
_"No problem, but I'll still beat you, you know." _  
"You're gonna have to wait and see, Ven, you'll see." On that note, he handed me the bundle of goods we bought; "Make sure you bring this back, alright? Mom and Dad will get pretty weirded out if I bring these home."  
_"Sure thing." _I flashed another grin, _"Really you guys, I can't thank you enough." _  
"Come on bud, that's what friends are for. Now get going, you two lovebirds, we won't keep you waiting."  
" _"Lea!"_ " Both X and I exclaimed, even if it didn't help the assumption in the slightest.  
_Oh well, just something to add to the rumor wheel, I guess..._  
  
_"Alright, I'll get going. See you later!" _With a satisfactory wave, we hurried towards the Garden District, out of everyone's sight and definitely not wanting to draw a crowd.   
_I just need to get back home and tell Master Eraqus about this. I know he'll understand it, I just need t- _  
My train of thought halted at that moment, taking note of my extra luggage and my possibly-new housemate beside me.   
  
_That's right...I don't have an extra set of Keyblade Armor on me._  
_How am I supposed to keep X safe?_  
_Who knows what the Lanes Between can do to her...What if she's too weak to overcome the Darkness?_   
At that thought, another shiver ran up my spine, possibly due to the cold air around the peninsula.  
_I can't waste any more time, who knows when the castle will come looking for her... _  
Finally, possibly churning up the solution on the fly, I undid the strap keeping the plate in place, surely passing it over to X with a curious gaze.  
  
_"This is really important, I promise...When I'm ready, just put it on your shoulder and hit the middle of it, alright?"_  
X nodded, hesitantly so, as she carefully tied the guard to her left arm, almost mimicking my previous position.   
With that sign, Wayward Winds was already in my grip, summoning a corridor of Light and throwing the Key in the air, a quick one-two maneuver as the glider came to life with a fervent roar.   
_"That will do it."_ I noted triumphantly, retrieving our goods in the meantime too; _"You ready, X?"_  
Another nod, then a firm beat of the plate did the trick, covering X with the sea-green mail as she surely yelped in surprise; bringing out another smile as she looked over the armor in complete awe.  
_That's good, at least she didn't freak out this time._

_"Come on, let's get going." _With a firm hand, I helped her up on the glider, causing it to uneasily shake about; _"I'm gonna have to go quick on this, so hold tight, okay?" _  
"Got it." With that as our cue, we sailed into the Lanes Between, the only thing holding us between sweet freedom and a free pass to a safe and healthy home.

~~

Thankfully enough, the entire trip back was a complete success. Even with my extra passenger, doing a balancing act with X's new clothes, and even as I was racing against the clock from the Lanes Between; we came out of it practically unscathed. Past our simple exchange between her outfits and my shoulder plate, the doors creaked open before I could secure it back on properly.  
"Ventus?"  
_"Master, I need to talk to you."_ Even as Eraqus closed the distance, an almost distraught expression crossed his worried one. _"This is really important, I promise." _  
  
The Master took a quick glance to X, apprehension clearly clouding his face, but quickly going away with a sigh.  
"Very well then...Please, come inside. I have some things to ask you too, Ventus."  
_Oh right...I ran away to help Terra. I'm sure he'll know something about that creep in the mask. _  
  
_"Yes Master." _With an affirmative nod, I shot another smile to X, _"Don't worry, my Master's really nice." _I held out another hand, letting X take hold of it no problem, leading her inside as Eraqus looked reasonably puzzled.  
"So you brought someone back from the other Worlds..." He softly marveled at the fact, "And to think running off after Terra brought me more of a scare, especially for Aqua."  
_"I'm sorry..." _I quickly apologized; _"But there was this really weird guy in a mask at the Exam, and he said that Terra would be a different person. That's why I went after him...-But Master, I know this is going against the Order, but X really needs our help. No one really knows her and she can't remember anything so I had to bring her back here and-" _  
"-Ventus, slow down..." He placed a gentle hand to my shoulder, now as I realized I was shaking; "I understand what you're saying, I'll allow her to stay with us."  
_"...Really?" _  
"Yes. Even if you went against the World Order, it's strange to mention that she's unknown to the world...Could you tell me where you found her?"  
_"It was Radiant Garden, Master. W-...She was trapped in a castle's basement, there were cells down there and this really really bad Darkness inside...I don't know what they were doing, but she was scared and hurt, and-..." _The vice in my chest returned, even if I was mindlessly spiraling at this point; _"Master, can you get Terra and Aqua back? I don't know where they went, but-...Please Master, I don't want them to get hurt too."_

Eraqus looked absolutely distraught, bending down to meet me but his words failed to reach.  
_But why...Why am I feeling like this? _  
_Should I put someone to blame for this? For trapping X down there for who knows how long?_  
_I just need something, anything...Who would do this to-_

"Ven, please, you need to breathe, okay?" Her fingers were feather-soft, grounding me to reality; "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and you were brave enough to save me...That's all that matters right now, okay?"   
_As long as you're my friend, that's all that matters..._  
Did she say that? Or-   
  
"You just need to breathe...In and out, nice and slow..." I focused on her heartbeat, proudly beating even as the victim of that terrible world, and wrapped in her embrace did I finally notice the tears staining the back of her gown.   
With that note made, a laugh unceremoniously bubbled out.  
  
_"I'm sorry...Man, this is ironic, and here I thought you'd be crying." _  
"Well, I thought you looked the age. You got the babyface to prove it."  
_"Don't blame me on that! And I'm fifteen you know, so I know what I'm doing." _  
"Oh really? Then why aren't you acting like it?"  
And just like that, surprisingly enough, the anxiety died down with another laugh, already feeling a strange fluttering in my chest.  
  
_It seems weird, but it's nice...It almost feels like we were- _  
"-If that's the case, I'll make sure they come back safe and sound." Eraqus poked into the revery, an almost questioning glimmer in his eyes, "I trust she'll be comfortable with you for a moment?"  
_"I guess so, but thank you so much, Master." _I enthusiastically bowed, already brimming with excitement; _"Come on X, I'll give you the grand tour!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how I may be wrong on the timeline, but this a CD dangit! If I say Ven can save Skuld early before spooky-scary Terranort gets to her (and bypass everything unfair that happens after BBS), you know how that's going to be.  
I have the right, I can do _whatever_ I want!  
And because of that, it's gonna be a bumpy ride, that's for sure.
> 
> Some sidenotes:  
-Predictably enough, this is right after Ven "became friends" with Lea and Isa, and just before Ven left the duo to their usual case of B&E.  
-While I wasn't too sure how to put in experimentation if the scientists didn't, you know, _do it_...I'm just going to put in some psychological exams and a little bit of heart prodding.  
-Speaking of the scientists, Even, Aeleus, Dilan, and Braig are the only ones who know about X (besides Lea and Isa learning from rumors, of course).  
-Of course, escorting X out of RG would be extremely difficult, given the Lanes Between and all that Darkness jazz. So she'll just borrow Ven's armor for a second and Ven would make sure to head back home, _fast_. He really didn't have to worry, since his Prince of Heart situation got him covered.  
-And yes, Ven pulling a whole Winn Dixie situation on Eraqus would raise a few questions. (He runs away, and comes back almost three days later with a terrified teen in tow). So naturally, he contacts Terra and Aqua to take care of their new guest (and not get dragged into Xehanort's plans anytime soon).
> 
> So this concludes Red Flag #1 for the LoD group: Ven gets easily flustered as he tried recalling the whole event like he just put his life on the line to save X. In the meantime, she immediately jumps in to comfort him like the roles were reversed. Even with that whole 360, Eraqus was more than doubtful of the fact that Ven just saved X on a random whim and felt so adamant about her staying with them. Was there some kind of motive, or something else he had forgotten?  
Who knows, we're just gonna have to wait.


	2. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astéri means stardust in Greek (or in Ven's case, Astra for short). Besides, I can't just go with Stella, that's too simple. :)

"Hello there...I'm Aqua and this is Terra. It's nice to meet you."   
"It's nice to meet you too, I hope we can get along."   
Despite the caring smiles from my friends, I could see the anxiety in their eyes, clouded with many many questions that swarmed their minds.  
_I mean...I know it had something to do with those monsters in the Worlds, I guess, but I wanted to make sure they were alright. _  
_If Terra was in trouble out there, I'm sure Aqua was too..._   
  
"Now then...Terra, Aqua, while this may be a sudden turn of events, I'm proud of the efforts you have made in neutralizing the Darkness threatening the balance." The Master praised them both, but surely turning back to me; "And Ventus, while I will have to punish you for disobeying the rules I set and the World Order as well, I admire your bravery in putting X's safety before yours. I believe your courage has potential in the future."  
_"Yes Master." _I softly bowed, even if I didn't get away with it scot-free.   
"Now Ventus, X, can you wait in the study? We have some serious matters to discuss."  
_"Yes Master." _  
"Yes sir." We both nodded in reply, heading inside the library for privacy, softly clicking the door shut to not disturb the others.  
  
"So then, what are we going to do now?"  
_"Whatever helps us kill more time, apparently...I was really hoping for you to know more about my friends."_ With another pout, I took the time to scan the multiple bookcases, waiting to be uncovered; _"At least we have a whole world of books to read here, so that'll be fun!" _  
"I guess so...Since you're the host today, what do you recommend?"   
_"-Huh, really? I mean-...How should I know?"_  
"Because you'll laugh at me if I do otherwise...It's not like I know any better."  
_"Oh...Right, I forgot."  
__That's right, she doesn't remember...I guess I was so caught up in the excitement of it_ _all.   
__  
"Well...What about fantasy?"_  
"Well, I'm pretty sure nothing's as fantastic as being swept off my feet by a knight in shining armor, taken far into the stars and to a beautiful place like this, not a chance!" Even with the exaggerated display of awe, it got me chuckling either way.  
_"Oh come on, I'm not like that. I just saved you, that's all." _  
"Whatever you say...But why don't you prove me wrong? Let's find a story that's _way better _than my life right now."  
_"You're on!" _

~~~~

"So she's just like Ven?" I noted solemnly, even as Terra looked far more troubled than me.   
"I'm afraid to say so, but that seems to be the case...From what I have inquired from Ventus, we have nothing to lead on for reference, not even a name."  
"That's horrible...And who would do something like that to her?"  
_It sounds terrible to even think about...Who would want to experiment on someone with no memories, more or less a child like her?_  
  
"I understand your concerns, but I think I have an explanation."  
"And that is?"  
"When Ventus brought X here from Radiant Garden, I could sense a powerful Light inside her heart, one that could be equal to Ven's own Light." Eraqus contemplated the thought aloud, "Given those circumstances, it could be natural for alike hearts to connect, much like the forces of Darkness as well."  
"I see..." Terra almost muttered under his breath; "But why wasn't she like Ven from before?"  
_Rooted to the floor, having no thoughts or voice of his own as he stared back with those dead, almost inhumane eyes...It was like talking to a brick wall..._

"Despite X's lack of memories, her heart remained unscathed. While I don't know why her memories would be locked away, she could very well recover, if given the right approach." Master Eraqus paused for clarity, bringing out the playful laughter breaking through the library's walls; "And I would believe that Ventus made an admirable first step."  
A smile dusted my lips, warming my chest at the thought as well.  
_Still, I'm glad to see how much Ven grew up...Even if he doesn't remember his past, he went so far to help someone like him. _  
"Now then, with that matter out of the way," Eraqus' voice turned stern, steeling our attention once again; "what have you two acquired about the Unversed?"

~~

Now that I think about it, if I didn't meet Kairi before, I would have mistaken X as a Princess of Heart. Even if her Light was impressively bright, much like Eraqus' predictions, there was still a lingering Darkness within; the medical gown that smelled of anesthetics, the precisive scars on her skin, and the cloudy stain in her eyes as we called her far too many times.  
"I want another name..." She cast her gaze to the floor, clinging to the edges of her dress; "I should have something different, you know? Since I'm living here now..."   
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out." I passed off another smile, softer than earlier; "Let's get a room set up for you, I'll get dinner ready when we're done."  
"Thank you..."  
  
_"-And you'll love the food, Aqua's cooking is the best!" _Ven cheekily grinned in reply.  
"I can't wait for that." X flashed another grin back, but I noticed the brilliance it now possessed, so full of Light and admiration.  
_Even in such a short time, they bonded so easily...If what Eraqus says is true, then we're off on a great start._

~~

The next morning came, and it was just the four of us; the Master went off to the other Worlds to deal with the remaining Unversed that posed as a threat. While it was somewhat disheartening, even as that was the one chance Terra had to redeem his title as Master himself, all I wanted was to manage the peaceful days of before.   
Before our stress of the Mark of Mastery, before Xehanort went missing and before the Unversed attacked; just the simple, bright, and happy days of before...  
My hand stilled for a second, letting the coffee swirl carelessly around.   
  
_Now that I think about it, it seems more like a coincidence at best...Master Xehanort vanishes without a trace, and just like that, some unknown Darkness starts to threaten the Worlds.  
__In all honesty, I thought those kinds of things only happen in fairytales, just some convenient problem that helps move the story forward. __Or maybe...Maybe this was planned beforehand...But who in the world would- _  
"Morning, Aqua." Terra greeted me, taking his place on the table as Ven followed lazily behind, rubbing his eyes in the process.  
  
_"Morning...Man, I'm exhausted."   
_"I'm sure you are Ven, but we still have to do training until the Master comes back."  
_"Oh right...But I don't think I'm calling you Master today." _He let out a quick yawn in the meantime; _"Besides, I was thinking so hard last night." _  
"Oh really? And what would that be about?"  
_"X's new name! I can't just think of a good one." _  
"That's sweet of you..." I resumed my stirring; "Maybe after breakfast, we'll think of one as a group. More minds the better, you know."  
_"Alright..." _Just before he was sighing in defeat, the girl in question entered the room.  
  
And just like that, Ven's heart grew twice as bright.  
_"-Good morning!" _Every single sign of drowsiness fled as he beamed a wondrous smile; _"How was your night?" _  
"Greater than I could ever imagine, thanks for asking." With a generous grin to pass, she seated herself on the Master's empty space, "Breakfast smells amazing, Aqua."  
"Thank you, and I have plenty of fruit ready too."  
"If that's the case, I'll help myself." The morning quietly passed by, even as Ven was chatting X's ear off about their usual training regimen, practically begging her to watch them outside, so on and so forth. 

Terra and I only watched, just let our drinks grow cold and count down the hours for Master Eraqus to safely return from his journey.

~~~~

The stars were burning bright when the Master returned, his stance remaining strong as it hid the exhaustion in his eyes. Even if X went to bed early, Aqua, Terra, and I greeted him on his return; sent back to our rooms with a heartfelt smile and praise for our diligence.   
_Even if it's too sudden, but I want her to stargaze with me...The stars look so nice outside. _  
I hid a sigh under the covers, just watching the cosmos in simple silence, wondering about all the Worlds I've visited so far. 

_Still, I got a long way to before I’m officially out on my own, I have so much more to learn out there..._  
Even if drowsiness was threatening to overtake me, I was startled awake by a knock on the door, soft and polite. In the shadows creeping along the halls, those starlight eyes shone just as bright.

”Hey Ven...” X consciously mumbled, fiddling with the long-sleeves that hid her marks; “I can’t get any sleep. I guess I’m still getting used to this whole...you know..."  
_”-No no, it’s fine.”_ I unconsciously smiled at the thought;_ “I used to do it all the time with Terra and Aqua.”_  
“Right...But it’s just for tonight, alright?”  
_”No problem.”_ I ushered her inside, surely grabbing an extra pillow from the closet, trying to hide a slight smile as I made it nice and plush besides my own.  
  
_"There...now we're good to go." _  
"Thank you..." Even as I slid back into the covers, she tried to hide a blush; "Are you sure this isn't weird?"  
_"Not really, but it feels like a sleepover, huh?" _  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Finally, X made herself cozy as well, even if we were awkwardly smushed together. "'Night, Ven."  
_"Goodnight..."_

~~~~

"Ven, are you up?" I quietly knocked at his chamber, considerate but easy enough for the sleepyhead to hear. Even if he was up all night in the library or watching the stars outside, he always knew when to get up before breakfast.  
_But I wonder... _  
  
I creaked open the door, just the slightest bit, as I peered inside the room. The curtain of black was the first thing that caught my eye, predictably enough; creeping closer to get the full picture at the two teens sleeping peacefully by, perfectly comfortable in each other's embrace.  
I could only gasp in awe, even as they didn't stir in the slightest.  
  
_Oh well, they'll get up on their own time... _  
Even so, a little question began to linger in my mind, patiently waiting to reveal itself when the time was just right.

~~

"Hey Ven...can I ask you a question?"  
_"What's up, Aqua?"_ He put away his Key, letting the wooden targets spin lazily around.   
  
Out of everyone to think of a new identity for X, it was _Ven_ who thought of a suitable name for her.  
Like the stars twinkling in her eyes, the ones that saw the Worlds beyond, she was more than ecstatic at the name: Astéri (_"But we can call her Astra for short"_, just to avoid another debacle for Terra), stardust twinkling in those orbs only proved the point.  
And even if Ven was her white knight, ambitious and bright, only wanting the good in our friendship and our home, it struck me a little odd on how quickly their friendship grew.   
It was sweet, of course, but it felt like there was something more...

"Ven...I'm sure you're old enough to know about this-...feeling, right?"   
_"What do you mean?"_ I couldn't stop myself from blushing, even if a Master like myself was supposed to stay headstrong.  
"I mean...You and Astra seem so close. I just want to know if you understand what I mean, just so I don't get on the wrong foot here."   
  
Of course, after a second of clarity, it was Ven's turn to turn red.  
_"-Wha!? Aqua, you-...We're not dating, of course not!" _  
"Are you sure?" I childishly grinned, "You were starting to look pretty cute together, huh?"  
_"But we're not dating, Aqua, really!"_ He, in turn, started to pout; _"You just don't get it."_  
"Come on Ven, don't say that. What do you like about her as a friend?" Thankfully enough, he pondered on that question, letting the minutes pass with great consideration.  
  
_"Well...I mean-...I know she likes me because I saved her, but it feels like there's something more..."_ Even with that roundabout answer, he continued, _"I don't know why, but when I'm around her, I'm...happy. I like hanging out with her, talking to her, just being around her makes me feel better about myself...I don't really know why, but Astra just feels so...familiar. Like I've known her before...Maybe that's why I did what I had to do. Maybe that's why I had to save her, right?"_   
  
I felt my heart drop at that moment.  
_Is that right? Was Ven remembering her from the past?   
But...If it's from the past, before the accident, who knows what'll happen to his heart..._  
  
"I-...I'm not too sure." Finally, and thankfully enough, I pulled myself out of the daze; "Maybe you can ask the Master about it later."  
_"Oh...alright." _Even with the slightly awkward conclusion, we continued our regular training session, pushing aside the questions after questions swarming my mind for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
-Of course, even with Ven jumping out of RG after encouraging Terra away from the Dark Side, both Terra and Aqua are still on edge (of course, with Unversed still running around too.)  
-I know I'm mostly omitting the aftermath of the Trinity Armor battle here, but I'm pretty sure Ven would have forgotten it by now. Friends first, Unversed later!  
-Speaking of Unversed, Vanitas would get pretty pissed with Ven going a whole 180 on Xehanort's plan _and_ getting the other two back to LoD relatively unscathed.  
I mean, yeah sure...but helping another amnesiac is top priority here!  
-X gets really paranoid if she's alone at night, and even if she makes sure the door stays open (if closed, starts up the claustrophobia real bad), and who else to turn to for comfort but Ven? And yes, sharing the bed is and always will be fluff here. No exceptions.  
  
Red Flag #2: Now that I think about it, they both jumped on the friendship bandwagon _super_ quick here...Even if they don't remember, perhaps it's because of some unmentioned past event that got them separated before...Oh well, at least they're happy.  
And Ven just lighting up whenever Astra is around would just melt anyone's heart, I'm sure of it. Maybe that's where Aqua got the idea to ask before they jumped to conclusions...But hey, as long as Ven actually has someone his age to hang out with, it's a win-win for all of them!


End file.
